


A Gift

by ShoshanaFics



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, they're just cute! what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoshanaFics/pseuds/ShoshanaFics
Summary: “It’s not my birthday.”“I know that, Rincewind.”





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom! There's not enough content for these two, I swear. I wrote this in about half an hour, and it's very short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!!

“It’s not my birthday.” 

“I know that, Rincewind.” 

“You know when my birthday is.” 

“Of course I do.” 

“And it’s not Hogswatch.” 

“Yes, I know that too. Rincewind-” 

“Why do you look so nervous?” 

“I don’t look nervous!” 

“Yes you do.” 

“I do not look- I’m not nervous!” 

“But if it’s not my birthday-” 

“Rincewi-” 

“And it’s not Hogsw-” 

“We’ve been through-” 

“Ponder!-” 

“Gods!” The bespectacled wizard thrust the expertly wrapped package in front of his boyfriend’s protestations. “Would you just open the stupid thing?” 

Ponder Stibbons had a very expressive face. You could read his mood like one of those books that is intended to teach small children their ABCs. Rincewind looked back up at it, saw the page that it was on, and decided not to argue. 

He carefully tore off the paper, took off the lid, put the box down, and lifted the contents out into the air. 

It was a cloak. 

It was a very simple cloak, without too much adornment. There were some sequins done into the sleeves, but that wasn’t what made Rincewind’s jaw hit the floor. 

He gaped. “How did you do it?” 

“You like it?” 

Rincewind turned it around, examining it from all angles in amazement. “I didn’t know this was possible! How did you do it?” 

“Rincewind-” 

“I knew people had tried, but I thought- well, I didn’t know anybody had actually done it! I wonder-” 

“Rincewind!” 

Rincewind looked back up at Ponder’s face. It was currently turned to ‘N’, for ‘nearly at his wit’s end with nervous anticipation, and looking a little manic’. 

“Do you like it?” 

“It’s…” Rincewind turned it back to look at the front again. “It’s amazing, Ponder.” The wonder in his voice was genuine, and Ponder heard it. He relaxed a little. 

“It’s nothing, really,” he boasted gently, as Rincewind took off his own battered cloak and slipped on the new one, which fit like a glove- that is to say, it was about two sizes too big, the way Rincewind liked it. “Hex and I haven’t been very busy lately, so I did some experimenting with reflective threads and particles of magic energy, and… well, it did come out rather nicely, if I do say so myself.” 

The air around Rincewind felt slightly greasy, as did the cloak itself. It gave him a feeling almost similar to being surrounded by a field of static electricity. The split ends of his hair were standing to attention. He laughed, and waved his arms about, flapping the sleeves and watching the light play off the colors woven into the fabric. Then he looked at Ponder. “Can I hug you?” 

Ponder was used to this sort of thing. “Yes.”

Rincewind pulled him into a hug, and the cloak swished as he did so, shimmering in the glow of the lights. The color that was doing the shimmering could only be seen by wizards. It was octarine, the color of magic. 

And it did look rather nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> (I haven't read all the disc world books yet, so I don't actually know if someone being able to make clothing reflect octarine is made canon or not. I just thought it was a cool concept)


End file.
